1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ladder carried by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to have a ladder carried by a vehicle readily available for use to perform tasks at different geographical locations. A ladder may be carried by a vehicle with side mounting hooks or a top bracket. However, manipulation of a long ladder on and off side mounting hooks or a conventional roof bracket is unwieldy, particularly for one person.